This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Engine assemblies may include hydraulically actuated components such as cam phasers that are operated by application of a pressurized fluid such as oil. During some operating conditions the oil pressure provided by the primary oil pump may be below a pressure required for a desired response of the hydraulically actuated component. As a result, a secondary oil pump may be incorporated into the engine assembly. However, packaging the secondary oil pump in the engine assembly may be difficult due to various lines required to transport oil to and from the secondary oil pump.